Deuda de Amor
by DeNnY PattisoN
Summary: Bella Swan estaba desesperada, y Edward Masen era el único que podía ayudarla... pero tenía que pagar un alto precio.
1. Chapter 1

Deuda de amor

Cuando Bella Swan estaba a punto de entrar por la fuerza en una casa deshabitada de la playa, surgió de la niebla la figura de un hombre: Edward Masen

A Bella no le resultó difícil creer lo que de él se decía en el pueblo: que era un importante jefe de la mafia que se estaba ocultando hasta que las cosas se calmasen por el este.

Bella estaba desesperada, y Edward era el único que podía ayudarla... pero tenía que pagar un alto precio.


	2. El Encuentro

Capítulo Uno

No podía librarse de la sensación de que la estaban observando.

Bella Swan se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta trasera de la deshabitada casa de la playa, y describió nerviosamente un arco con el haz de la linterna. La luz apenas logró atravesar la espesa niebla.

Se sacudió la larga trenza de color marron chocolate e intentó abrir la puerta. Cerrada, por supuesto, tenía que estar cerrada. Hubiera sido demasiada suerte que Black hubiera sido tan descuidado como para dejar la puerta de atrás providencialmente abierta. Forcejeó con el cerrojo infructuosamente durante unos segundos y luego se rindió a la evidencia. Tendría que entrar por una de las ventanas. ¿Se atrevería a romper un cristal, confiando en que Black supusiera que había sido un mero acto de vandalismo por parte de algún chiquillo?

La sensación de que la estaban observando acudió a ella de nuevo mientras bajaba por las escaleras del porche. Volvió a lanzar una inquieta mirada hacia la sombría y neblinosa playa. Unos pocos metros más lejos, un leve oleaje lamía suavemente el rocoso perfil costero de Oregón. Por encima del suave murmullo de las olas no pudo oír nada alarmante. Pero la reacción inconsciente de su cuerpo ante un peligro inminente se hizo más fuerte.

Nada se movía en las sombras circundantes. Bella se frotó los brazos con las manos. Hacía frío a medianoche en la costa de Oregón y el suéter ajustado que llevaba no era protección suficiente.

¡Maldita imaginación! Era una mala compañía para un trabajo como aquél. Tal vez los ladrones profesionales conseguían el éxito en su tarea precisamente porque carecían de aquella capacidad de imaginarse vividamente los desastres. A Bella le resultaba difícil creer que alguien pudiera intentar tales cosas regularmente si tenía que luchar contra una imaginación descontrolada.

Mientras inspeccionaba el marco de la ventana, se dijo por enésima vez que era muy improbable que hubiera alguien por allí a aquellas horas de la noche. La niebla era cada vez más espesa, y eso bastaría para arredrar a cualquier paseante nocturno normal, en caso de que hubiera alguien con tales costumbres en el pequeño pueblo costero próximo a la playa. Había otro par de casas detrás de la de Black, ambas deshabitadas en aquella época del año. También había unos cuantos chalés en lo alto del risco que dominaba la playa. Estaban habitados. De hecho, Bella vivía en uno de ellos, pero todos sus vecinos estaban durmiendo. «Acostarse pronto, levantarse temprano», parecía ser el lema local.

La ventana no cedió ni un milímetro.

—¡Maldita sea!

Con aquella breve exclamación de disgusto, Bella retrocedió y empezó a buscar una piedra de tamaño apropiado. Se quedó paralizada al ver el par de siluetas que habían surgido de la niebla detrás de ella.

—¡Dios mío!

Sus palabras fueron un mero susurro de pánico. Instintivamente su mirada aterrorizada se dirigió antes al doberman que a su dueño.

El lustroso animal de color negro y marrón no se movió. Se sentó tranquilamente sobre sus patas traseras, sin dejar de mirarla. Sus orejas pequeñas y sensitivas estaban rígidamente alerta y su mirada inhumana permanecía clavada en ella.

Lentamente, de mala gana, Bella alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba de pie junto al perro. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que Edward Masen tenía un aspecto tan amenazador como el de su doberman.

—Buenas noches.

Los nervios de Bella se tensaron al escuchar aquella voz suave y profunda. Se sentía como si, de pronto, se hubiera visto inmersa en una película de Drácula y se hubiera encontrado con el mismísimo conde en persona.

—Si está buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, puedo ofrecerle un alojamiento mejor que el que pueda encontrar en esta cabaña deshabitada.

«No lo dudo», pensó Bella. ¿Podría escapar corriendo? Aunque hubiera alguna posibilidad de escaparse de él, y lo dudaba sinceramente, lo que parecía resultar imposible era escapar corriendo de un doberman. ¿La había reconocido Masen? ¿Se había fijado en ella en algún momento igual que ella le había visto a él durante la semana anterior? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí a esas horas?

—No, no estaba buscando un sitio donde dormir.

¿La habría confundido con una autoestopista a la busca de un sitio donde pasar la noche?

—Sólo... sólo estaba dando un paseo.

—Un paseo.

Edward Masen se acercó, ignorando el resplandor de la linterna. El doberman le siguió. La niebla, cada vez más espesa, se arremolinaba en torno a ellos.

—Es una hora más bien rara para salir a pasear, ¿no? —preguntó con seria amabilidad.

A pesar de la luz de la linterna, Bella apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos. Pero podía ver lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que su mirada era casi totalmente inescrutable.

—Usted parece estar haciendo lo mismo —señaló ella.

—Ah, sí —reconoció Edward con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Algo parecido a una sonrisa divertida relampagueó fugazmente en sus labios—. Pero es que yo tengo una buena razón para estar aquí a medianoche.

—¿Sí? —Bella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Habría interrumpido involuntariamente una cita peligrosa?

—Ajá. Estaba siguiéndola.

—¿Cómo? —por un instante, un sentimiento de ira vino a mezclarse con el miedo—. ¡Siguiéndome! ¡No tiene usted derecho a hacerlo! ¡Siguiéndome! ¿Para qué, si se puede saber?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no hay mucho que hacer en este pueblo, como quizás se haya dado cuenta ya —murmuró en un suave tono de disculpa—. Usted me interesa.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Le aseguro que no he venido a este maldito lugar perdido con el único objeto de proporcionarle a usted un poco de entretenimiento!

—Me lo imagino. Lo cual pone sobre el tapete la interesante pregunta de qué es lo que está usted haciendo por estos parajes, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vuelve al chalé con Jerjes y conmigo y hablamos un poco del asunto mientras tomamos una copa de coñac?

Hace cada vez más frío aquí, ¿no cree?

El perro se puso en pie al oír su nombre y miró a su dueño con expectación.

Bella se les quedó mirando y pensó de nuevo en salir corriendo.

—No —susurró—, eso es imposible. No me apetece lo más mínimo ir a su casa, señor Masen.

En su rostro volvió a aparecer fugazmente una sonrisa.

—Ya veo que sabe mi nombre. Eso le da una cierta ventaja, me temo. Yo no sé el suyo.

—Mejor —replicó Bella sin pensarlo.

—Vamos, dama de la noche. Necesito saber algunas respuestas antes de acostarme.

Se acercó más a ella y Bella perdió totalmente el dominio de sí misma. Llevada por un pánico ciego, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por la playa. No fue precisamente lo más inteligente que podía haber hecho. La superficie de la playa era rocosa e irregular, y con la niebla apenas sí podía ver.

Pero ella siguió corriendo imprudentemente, alocadamente, como si el mismo Drácula la estuviera persiguiendo. Sabía lo que la gente del pueblo decía de Edward Masen, y eso era suficiente estímulo para hacerla correr.

El perro la alcanzó primero. No había habido gritos de aviso, ni ladridos amenazadores. Ni el hombre ni el animal habían perdido el tiempo en tales medidas disuasorias. Ambos habían salido tras ella silenciosamente, dispuestos a no dejarla escapar.

El doberman emergió de la niebla junto a Bella. Ella le dio la espalda y alzó los brazos dispuesta a repeler el ataque.

Pero el perro no la atacó. Él también se detuvo, se sentó sobre las patas traseras y se la quedó mirando. Demasiado tarde, Bella se dio cuenta de que el animal había creído que se trataba de un juego. Estaba mirando fijamente al perro cuando su dueño surgió también de la niebla.

—Si le hace correr así muy a menudo, acabará teniendo un amigo para toda la vida —dijo Masen sonriendo mientras señalaba al perro—. Le encantan las carreras.

Luego, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la cogió del brazo y echaron a andar.

—Pero la verdad es que no hace muy buena noche para correr, ¿no cree?

Volvamos al chalé. Vamos, Jerjes —añadió, lanzando una mirada al perro.

Desesperadamente, Bella trató de dominar sus pensamientos. Tenía que urdir una historia convincente o sólo iba a conseguir hacer más profunda su fosa. Su fosa, qué imagen más horrible.

Apretó los dientes y maldijo de nuevo su excesiva imaginación.

—¿Tiene usted un nombre, dama de la noche?

En el sentido de tenis a mentir sobre aquéllo.

—Bella, Bella Swan —las palabras salieron suavemente, enmascarando el miedo que sentía.

—Bella. Me gusta. Te llamaré Bels. No tienes que tener miedo, de mí, Bels —añadió para su sorpresa.

—No lo tengo. ¡Al menos no más del que tendría a un hombre que me abordara en una playa a medianoche! Masen asintió comprensivamente mientras la conducía hacia el sendero que subía por el risco.

—Sólo quiero unas respuestas, Bels.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le importa lo que yo haga a medianoche?

—Ya te dije que me interesabas. Llegaste hace una semana, totalmente sola, y alquilaste un chalé que está a menos de una manzana del mío. Estamos en pleno invierno, una época no muy normal para el turismo en esta parte del país. Te pasas los días observando una casa deshabitada de la playa y luego una noche te veo bajar por la calle en dirección al sendero de la playa. Te descubro cuando estás a punto de cometer un allanamiento de morada. Me pregunto qué puede esperar encontrar alguien en un sitio como éste, y por qué una mujer como tú viene aquí en pleno invierno a cometer un acto así. Y no encuentro ninguna respuesta. Así que Jerjes y yo hemos decidido seguirte esta noche y preguntártelo a ti directamente. ¿Sencillo, no?

—Demasiado sencillo. Esto no es de su incumbencia, Señor Masen, se lo aseguro.

No tiene nada en absoluto que ver con usted.

Bella se estremeció al recordar los rumores que había oído sobre aquel hombre. «Mafia», le había susurrado la camarera del café a un cliente que ocupaba una mesa próxima a la de Bella. «Probablemente se está escondiendo mientras las cosas se enfrían en el Este».

La camarera, por lo que Bella sabía, no era la única que creía eso. «Del Sindicato», había dicho el dependiente de la tienda cuando la cliente que iba antes que Bella había mencionado el nombre de Masen.

Fuera cual fuera la verdad, el caso era que Edward Masen había conseguido suscitar gran cantidad de especulaciones entre los habitantes del pueblo. Era reservado y gélidamente amable cuando tenía que tratar con algún dependiente o vendedor en el pueblo, e iba a todas partes con su doberman. Todo el mundo sabía que los doberman eran bestias salvajes, entrenadas para el ataque y de innata ferocidad. En opinión de los habitantes del pueblo, aquel perro era la compañía más apropiada para su dueño.

Bella se atrevió a mirarle de reojo. Nunca le había visto tan de cerca como aquella noche y, a juzgar por su aspecto, no le parecía extraño que la gente del pueblo hubiera llegado a esas conclusiones respecto a su profesión.

Miró su perfil. Su rostro le parecía demasiado agresivo y no contribuía a mitigar esta impresión las canas que blanqueaban sus sienes y que destacaban entre su pelo negro. Calculó que tendría treinta y ocho o treinta y nueve años. A juzgar por las profundas arrugas que marcaban las comisuras de su boca y la expresión distante y cínica de sus ojos oscuros, Masen probablemente había adquirido su experiencia de la vida por la vía dura.

¿Llevaba una pistola bajo la cazadora de cuero? ¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer ella en aquel momento? De alguna forma, tenía que convencerle de que no era una amenaza para él.

Porque aquélla tenía que ser la única razón por la que se había molestado en seguirla aquella noche, concluyó con súbita inspiración. Un jefazo de la Mafia que se ocultase bajo un nombre falso en un apartado pueblo costero, sospecharía naturalmente de cualquier otro forastero que llegase al pueblo. Sí, aquélla era la explicación del interés de Edward Masen por ella. Bella empezó a preguntarse cuál podría ser su verdadero nombre, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no averiguarlo.

Jerjes corrió delante de ellos hasta la cima del risco y se detuvo para esperarles. Cuando finalmente llegaron, se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo en dirección al chalé más próximo. Esperó de nuevo en el umbral mientras Edward sacaba silenciosamente las llaves y las introducía en la cerradura.

—Probablemente no es necesario cerrar con llave en estos parajes, pero algunos hábitos son difíciles de superar, ¿verdad? —comentó Edward, abriendo la puerta a su huésped—. Además, con tanto desconocido rondando por la noche...

Jerjes empujó delicadamente con el hocico la mano de Bella como animándola a entrar. Bella saltó bruscamente al sentir el contacto.

—Tranquila. Creo que le gustas a Jerjes —murmuró Edward mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —musitó ella con tono de reproche.

—Bueno, todavía no te ha saltado al cuello, ¿verdad?

Bella observó la leve sonrisa irónica que Edward le dirigió mientras encendía la luz de la habitación.

—Su sentido del humor deja bastante que desear —le dijo con un estremecimiento.

Bella se dirigió hacia los restos de un fuego que todavía parpadeaba cálidamente en la chimenea.

—Lo siento. No tengo mucho tiempo para practicarlo. Me refiero a mi sentido del humor.

La contempló mientras caminaba nerviosamente por el desnudo suelo de madera.

—Te serviré un coñac. Hace mucho frío ahí afuera, y no llevas nada más que un suéter fino.

Bella no dijo nada. No podía explicarle que había querido tener sobre todo libertad de movimientos, y que una prenda más gruesa la habría estorbado en caso de que hubiera tenido que correr o esconderse. Mantuvo su cansada vista en el fuego mientras Edward se dirigía hacia la pequeña cocina para preparar un coñac. Era consciente del frío estudio visual a que la había sometido.

También era muy consciente de lo que él había visto al mirarla. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que dejaba al descubierto su rostro, y que la hacía aparentar menos años de los que en realidad tenía: treinta y uno.

Tomados uno por uno, no había nada notable en sus rasgos, pero juntos formaban un rostro expresivo que reflejaba el carácter de la mujer que había tras aquellos grandes ojos azules verdosos. Era un rostro que podía reflejar fácilmente la risa o la consternación o cualquiera de las innumerables emociones humanas. Quienes la conocían bien estaban convencidos de que sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando aquellas emociones eran especialmente fuertes.

—¿Te sientes más cómoda? —le preguntó Edward amablemente mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación y le tendía la copa.

Jerjes se había acomodado en una pequeña alfombra frente al fuego, compartiendo el calor con Bella.

—Sí, gracias.

De mala gana, Bella dio un sorbo de coñac y trató de pensar en la forma de mantener una conversación normal con un jefe de la Mafia. De alguna manera tenía que convencerle de que, fueran cuales fueran sus ocupaciones, las suyas no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con ellas.

-Siéntate, belios.

Le indicó un cómodo sillón que había detrás de ella. Bella se hundió lentamente en él. Él se sentó en otro sillón enfrente de ella. A través del borde de su copa de coñac, sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de Bella.

—Ahora, cuéntame por qué te interesa tanto la casa deshabitada de la playa.

—No tiene nada que ver con usted —le aseguró muy seriamente. Al menos, no había aparecido ninguna pistola a la vista cuando se había quitado la cazadora de cuero, pensó con alivio—. No podía dormir y decidí ir a dar una vuelta.

—¿En plena noche? —preguntó él con suave escepticismo.

—¡Me gusta caminar por la playa de noche!

—¿Con sólo unos vaqueros y un suéter?

—Señor Masen, no veo por qué le interesan tanto mis costumbres nocturnas —replicó ella un poco desesperadamente—. Le doy mi palabra de que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con usted.

—Tal vez ese pequeño problema podría resolverse —sugirió él con facilidad.

—¿Perdón? —Bella se le quedó mirando, totalmente confundida.

—Eso ha sido una sutil insinuación masculina, Bels —explicó él escuetamente, mientras una sonrisa de diversión se formaba en sus labios al verla fruncir el ceño—. Aparentemente un poco demasiado sutil, ya que parece que no ha conseguido su objetivo. Me sorprendes. Pareces una mujer razonablemente inteligente, y ciertamente creo que tienes edad suficiente como para reconocer las insinuaciones, sutiles o no.

Bella se dio cuenta finalmente de a qué se refería y, para su consternación, su rostro adquirió un vivo tono escarlata.

—Créame, señor Masen, no tengo la menor intención de combinar mis hábitos nocturnos con los suyos. Creía que estábamos hablando de algo mucho más serio que... que lo que está usted tratando de insinuar.

Se puso en pie, ignorando a Jerjes, que alzó la cabeza y la miró con expresión alerta.

—Si se ha tomado el trabajo de seguirme y arrastrarme hasta aquí sólo para sugerirme que pasemos la noche juntos, ha perdido su tiempo. ¡No tengo el más mínimo interés!

—¿Porque está en el pueblo por cuestiones de trabajo?

—Exactamente. Buenas noches, señor Masen. Me voy a mi casa.

Tal vez si se movía con suficiente rapidez, conseguiría burlarle. Jerjes, sin embargo, llegó hasta la puerta antes que ella y se sentó con expresión melancólica. Fue suficiente para que Bella se parase en seco. Se fiaba tan poco del doberman como de su dueño. Aquella expresión melancólica y suplicante reflejaba probablemente un deseo interior de atacarla. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Edward, que no se había movido de su sitio.

Por un instante, el silencio reinó en la habitación. Ninguno de los tres se movió. Estaba claro que Edward no pensaba llamar al perro. Siguió bebiendo coñac tranquilamente, sin apartar los ojos de Bella. Jerjes esperaba detrás de ella.

Con una sensación de impotencia y la cabeza llena de imágenes sangrientas de dobermans en pleno ataque, Bella se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y volvió a coger su copa de coñac. Empezaba a resultar demasiado evidente que no iba a ir a ninguna parte

hasta que Edward Masen no viera satisfecha su curiosidad. Pero si eran respuestas lo que quería, ¿por qué se había molestado en hacerle aquella insinuación? De pronto se le ocurrió a Bella que si había algo más peligroso que un jefe de la Mafia, era un jefe de la Mafia aburrido y en vacaciones.

—¿Te apetece un poco más de coñac? —preguntó Edward al fin. —No, gracias.

Bella permaneció sentada rígidamente en el sillón y fijó la vista en el fuego. No le gustaba su tranquila intimidación, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo librarse de ella. A menos que lo consiguiera diciéndole simplemente la verdad.

—Señor Masen, es todo muy complicado y no le concierne.

—Me llamo Edward y tutéame —le pidió él.

—Edward —Bella frunció más el ceño—. Si te digo por qué estaba en la playa esta noche, ¿llamarás a tu perro?

Jerjes, como si supiera que era él el tema de conversación se levantó, caminó tranquilamente hasta el sillón de Bella y posó suavemente la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Me parece que a mi perro no le apetece que le llame —observó Edward con agrado—. Le gustas.

—Tal vez sea mejor que le expliques que soy básicamente una amante de los gatos —sugirió Bella mientras rozaba con indecisión el cuello del animal.

—A Jerjes no le importa tener competencia. Sabe que puede obtener lo que desea.

Bella alzó rápidamente la mirada.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que Jerjes y tú compartís una misma actitud ante la vida? —le preguntó desafiantemente.

—He hecho simplemente una aseveración respecto a mi perro, Bels. No quieras ver más de lo que he dicho.

Bella suspiró, concentrándose en el problema con el que se estaba enfrentando. Inconscientemente, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el cuello de Jerjes.

—Esa casa de la playa pertenece a alguien que conozco, Edward. —Sigue.

—No es precisamente una buena persona. Se dedica a chantajear a mi hermano.

- ¡A chantajear a tu hermano!

Su sorpresa parecía auténtica, lo cual extrañó a Bella. El chantaje y actividades afines debían ser asuntos cotidianos para un hombre como aquél.

—No sabía lo que esperaba oír, pero desde luego, eso no.

—Por favor, sigue con la historia, Bels.

Ella se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No hay mucho más que contar. Estoy aquí para ver si descubro algo que pueda ayudar a mi hermano a librarse de Black.

—¿Black es el chantajista?

—Eso es. Ahora, si no te importa...

—Tranquila, Bels —le aconsejó Edward suavemente—. No vas a ir a ningún sitio todavía. Tienes que comprender que has destapado un nido lleno de serpientes.

—¡Nada de esto te concierne! —insistió ella—. No a menos... a menos que... —se interrumpió y miró con expresión asustada a Edward.

—¿A menos que yo tenga algo que ver con Black? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa ahora?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Black siempre ha sido un solitario. No me lo puedo imaginar trabajando para ti ni para nadie. Me lo puedo imaginar con un socio, pero no te veo a ti en ese papel.

—Te puedo asegurar que no está trabajando para mí.

Bella se relajó, algo aliviada. Sintiéndose mareada al pensar en lo que habría podido pasar, se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del perro. Jerjes se acurrucó un poco más y cerró los ojos.

—Bueno, esto es realmente todo lo que hay. Espero encontrar algo útil en torno a su casa. Algo que le sirva a mi hermano.

—¿Por qué no es tu hermano quien se dedica a vigilar la casa?

—No queremos que Black sospeche. Mi hermano vive en Seattle. Trabaja para una importante empresa de allí. Si desapareciera durante algunas semanas para venir aquí a vigilar la casa, Black acabaría descubriéndolo.

—Y tú, sin embargo, puedes permitirte el lujo de desaparecer durante varias semanas —dijo él—. ¿No hay nadie que pueda preguntarse dónde diablos te has metido?

—Se supone que los escritores necesitan tener tiempo para ellos mismos —dijo Bella con orgullo.

—¿Eres escritora?

—Exactamente —respondió ella.

Él hizo una breve pausa y luego preguntó:

—¿Has escrito algo que yo haya podido tener la ocasión de leer?

—Lo dudo.

—¿Qué has publicado? —insistió Edward.

—Bueno, realmente no he publicado nada todavía —reconoció ella con cierta precipitación—. Pero estoy trabajando en ello. De hecho, dos de mis manuscritos están en manos de un par de editores. Estoy tratando de crear un género que combine el relato romántico con la ciencia-ficción.

—¿Hay mucho mercado para un género así?

—No —admitió Bella de mala gana.

—Ya veo.

La molestó mucho el tono con que dijo esas palabras. Un escritor inédito solía ser objeto de gran conmiseración, condescendencia y suave burla. Algún día, las cosas cambiarían, se prometió en silencio.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te preocupe esta noche, Edward? —preguntó con excesiva suavidad.

—Sí, de hecho, hay otra cosa que despierta mi curiosidad —sonrió—. ¿De quién fue la idea?

—¿Qué idea?

-La idea de venir aquí a vigilar la casa.

—Mía, ¿por qué? —musitó ella.

—Simple curiosidad.

—Me da la impresión de que no te estás tomando todo esto demasiado en serio, lo cual me parece perfecto —recalcó demasiado enfáticamente—. ¿Puedo irme a mi casa ahora?

—Si no te importa, tengo una o dos preguntas más.

Bella cerró los ojos con silenciosa desesperación.

—¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Si todavía estás esperando a que editen tus libros, ¿de qué comes mientras tanto?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y qué te importa a ti eso, si se puede saber?

—Me persigue la maldición de esta insaciable curiosidad en todo lo referente a ti —se disculpó él humildemente—. Como ya te he dicho antes, realmente no hay nada que me interese en este pueblo perdido.

—Bueno, pues no creas que te vas a entretener conmigo.

Él inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento ante su afirmación y siguió esperando con una paciencia que irritaba a Edward. Incapaz de resistir la presión del silencio, le contestó de mala gana:

—Trabajo en una librería en Portland.

- ¡Ah!

—¿Qué quieres decir con ese «ah»? —le preguntó agresivamente.

—Quiere decir que no te mantiene nadie mientras tú perfeccionas tus artes literarias.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Tengo treinta y un años y soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme a mí misma. ¡Llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo!

—declaró orgullosamente.

—¿Así que no vas hundiéndote lentamente en un mar de deudas mientras sigues viviendo con la esperanza de obtener enormes beneficios en el mundo editorial?

Los ojos de Bella ardieron con súbita furia.

—¡No tengo ninguna deuda! ¡Uno de mis principios es no tener nunca deudas!

Él parpadeó perezosamente en respuesta a su inesperada vehemencia. No era culpa suya, se dio cuenta Bella demasiado tarde. Edward Masen no podía saber nada de su historia personal, que incluía un padre irresponsable que dejó una montaña de deudas detrás cuando se mató en un accidente de coche, y un marido que era estudiante y había dejado un enorme montón de préstamos para ayuda de estudios y facturas sin pagar cuando se había escapado con una compañera de clase. Suspiró deseando no haber reaccionado de aquella forma al comentario de Edward.

—De acuerdo. Así que eres una escritora en ciernes que paga sus deudas. Y fue idea tuya venir a la costa a vigilar la casa de la playa. Aseguras que tu hermano es víctima de un chantaje... —¡Es cierto!

—Y te dedicas a vagar por la noche con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pueda comprometer al chantajista —concluyó Edward—. Es toda una historia, Bels.

—¿No me crees? —susurró ella.

Su mano se quedó inmóvil sobre el cuello de Jerjes y el perro abrió un ojo a modo de reproche.

—Lo divertido es que sí —Edward sonrió—. Probablemente es demasiado demencial como para no ser cierto.

—En tal caso, te agradecería que me permitieras irme a casa ahora. Como puedes ver, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No es más que una coincidencia el que hayamos ido a parar a la misma playa tú y yo, Edward —finalizó deliberadamente, por si acaso él no había querido entender el mensaje—. Y no tengo el menor interés en saber qué estás haciendo tú aquí.

—Estoy desolado. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Una vez más, Bella se puso en pie.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Siento que hayas tenido que molestarte en estropear mi noche y la tuya.

Hombre y perro la siguieron hasta la puerta.

—Te llevaré a casa Bels.

—No es necesario —protestó ella rápidamente.

—No me podría perdonar nunca dejarte ir sola en una noche así.

Sacó la cazadora de cuero del armario y se la puso a Bella sobre los hombros.

Luego, se puso un grueso suéter y le abrió la puerta amablemente.

En el exterior, la niebla se había hecho más espesa. Jerjes se alejó trotando como si estuviera a pleno sol.

—Cogeré una linterna —dijo Edward, abriendo otro armario—, menos mal que vives sólo a una manzana, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, estás invitada a quedarte, si prefieres no salir en una noche como ésta.

—No, no hay problema.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso —alzó la barbilla, haciendo una mueca irónica—.

Vamos.

Avanzaron lentamente por la calle hasta que llegaron a la valla que rodeaba el chalé de Bella. Ya en la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta e hizo un intento de librarse de su no deseada escolta.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Como puedes ver, no había ninguna necesidad de que te molestases esta noche. Ahora que ya tienes las respuestas a tus preguntas, espero que me dejes sola para que los dos podamos seguir nuestro camino por separado.

Él se la quedó mirando como si estuviera diciendo algo tremendamente estúpido.

—Pero si casi no has empezado a responder a mis preguntas, Bels —la corrigió suavemente—. Supongo que te das cuenta. Tenemos muchas más cosas de las que hablar tú y yo. Pero se está haciendo tarde y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es hora de estar cada uno en su casa. Mañana, sin embargo, creo que retomaremos la conversación donde la hemos dejado hoy.

—¡Pero si ya he respondido a tus preguntas!

—Bels, lo único que has hecho es despertar mi curiosidad.

—¡Pero, Edward!

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y cortó su protesta rozándole suavemente los labios con los suyos. Fue la más suave de las advertencias, pero Edward la captó inmediatamente. Ella se quedó en silencio, se metió en su casa y cerró de un portazo. Estaba temblando como reacción a los acontecimientos de aquella noche y a la amenaza insinuada que había quedado prendida en sus labios. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando su cazadora sobre los hombros.

Un poco torpemente, se alejó de la puerta, sintiendo el calor del cuero y consciente de que mantenía el olor de Edward. Rápidamente se la quitó de encima, alarmada por aquella sensación extrañamente íntima.

Fuera, Edward avanzaba a través de la espesa niebla en dirección al chalé que había alquilado. Jerjes trotaba apaciblemente tras él, y Edward le llamó.

—Buen chico, Jerjes, buen chico —se detuvo y murmuró—: ¿Qué piensas de ella, amigo? Te gusta, ¿verdad? Pero ella te tiene miedo. Nos tiene miedo a los dos. Probablemente ha oído lo que se dice por el pueblo. Me pregunto qué está haciendo realmente aquí. Esa historia que ha contado me parece extraña. Por otra parte, no me ha dado la impresión de que estuviera mintiendo —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Es interesante, ¿verdad? Misteriosa.

Llegó a la puerta del chalé y se metió dentro, preguntándose si la mujer le habría dicho la verdad.

¿Cuántas mujeres de las que conocía habrían emprendido una tarea tan exótica como la que ella declaraba haberse comprometido a llevar a cabo en beneficio de un hombre, aunque fuera un pariente? La mayoría de las que conocía se habrían dejado arrastrar por la histeria nada más oír la palabra chantaje, y nada en el mundo habría podido hacer que se encontrasen en una playa desierta, en plena noche, con la intención de allanar una casa.

La mayoría de las personas que Edward Masen había conocido en su vida no llevaban la lealtad hacia otro ser humano hasta tal extremo. La posibilidad de haber encontrado una mujer que tal vez no veía nada extraño en un tipo de lealtad tan pasado de moda resultaba más que fascinante.

Aquello mantuvo a Edward despierto durante una buena parte de la noche.


End file.
